Multichannel communications links are an important component of various computing platforms, including the S/390 and RS/6000 PowerParallel Systems offered by International Business Machines Corporation. One example of a multichannel communications link is the Self-Timed Interface (STI) data link offered by International Business Machines Corporation
The Self-Timed Interface link is a 10 to 12 channel parallel data communications link that operates at speeds up to 500 Mbit/s per channel. The hardware of an STI link currently includes copper cables, which offer a maximum distance of about 50 meters.
Today, the data rates and distances offered by STI links are considered limiting in some circumstances. That is, there is an ever increasing desire to enhance the data rates on the multichannel links and to increase the distances supported by the links. However, the current copper link technology cannot support the higher data rates and/or the further distances.
Thus, a need exists for a multichannel communications link that can support higher data rates and longer distances. In particular, a need exists for an implementation of a receiver portion of a communications link that replaces the copper technology, but still offers similar functionality.